


Submission for Lin Beifong Week 2018

by LostBeifongChild



Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom, Legend of Korra, kyalin - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hotels, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostBeifongChild/pseuds/LostBeifongChild
Summary: Just before the Zhurrik wedding, guests attending the wedding have all been booked in the same hotel. But there’s been one little setback for Lin- Someone else is booked in her room.





	1. Check In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece I'm publishing on AO3. I don't have enough followers on Tumblr to get more opinions on this.. I'm so eager to hear feedback!

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I thought I specifically requested to have a room by myself, why does this say you give me a roommate?! You better have a good excuse!”

“I-I’m sorry, Chief, there must have been some kind of misunderstanding.. but you see, the hotel is overbooked and we had to put somebody in the same room.. we thought that given your guest it would have been a reasonable-”

“What? Reasonable? Who is it, anyway?”

“We had to room you with Kya, ma'am.”

She paused, surprised, and her face began to relax. 'Well good, at least it’s with her, and not some stranger'

“Fine. Just give me the key.”

Lin snatched the key from the hotel attendant, grabbed her single suitcase and stormed down the hall toward the elevator. She pressed the button and impatiently waited for the car to come down. She tried to remember the last time she had even seen Kya.

'It’s been so long' she thought. 'I haven’t seen her since she left with Korra after we took down the Red Lotus…'

Lin had offered Kya a place to stay after all of that went down, but she declined, saying that helping Korra heal was going to be her goal for a while. She wrote to Lin for the first few months. But the letters stopped coming when Lin had to focus on keeping the Prince safe, and didn’t have much time to write back. Guilt flooded her mind.

'We’ve grown so far apart now.. I've missed her so much.. I wonder I’d she even still…'

Her thoughts were interrupted when a familiar voice called out from behind her.

“Lin! Is that you? It’s so good to finally see you again!”

Snapping back into reality, she barely had enough time to turn around to match the face with the voice.

“Kya? I-”

Kya threw her arms around her in a warm, friendly embrace, which caught Lin off guard. She quickly ended it, and took a step back.

“Oh, I missed you so much! I’m so glad to see you’re okay after all of these dealings with Kuvira. Republic City sure doesn’t look the same though, they really made a mess here, huh?”

“Yeah, and she might have won, too, if it wasn’t for Avatar Korra. She really is one hell of a kid, you know.”

Kya smiled in agreement. Her smile soon turned to a look of sad longing.

“I’m really happy that everything turned out okay, though. I couldn’t bear the thought of losing-”

-DING!!!-

The elevator door finally opened. Lin grabbed her bag, and stepped in. Kya followed. Lin pressed the button to take them to their floor. She stood with her arms crossed, staring at their blurred reflections in the door's chrome finish.

“You know, Lin, they booked us in the same room. It’ll be just like old times, when you used to visit on Air Temple Island.”

Lin rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, just like old times.” 

They reached their floor, and Lin quickly stormed off of the elevator. She walked down the hall and opened the door to the hotel room she’d be sharing with Kya for the weekend. She flicked on the light and started to inspect the room. After everything that she’d seen, everything she'd been through, she couldn’t be too careful. There was a small kitchen, with a counter space and a sink, which fed into a room with a small table and a couch. She saw the doorways to the bathroom and the bedroom. She moved to open the window curtain. The view from the large window featured a stunning cityscape, complete with the new spirit portal glowing in the middle. It was beautiful. Lin began to let her guard down.

“I get to call the first room!” Kya exclaimed, running past the armchairs and into a dark doorway. She turned on the light, and stopped in her tracks. “Uh, Lin?” she called out worriedly.

“What is it, Kya?” Lin quickly walked up behind Kya, stancing for the worst.

“This room only has one bed.” Lin clenched her fists. Her face turned bright red.

“What?! These hotel idiots..” she stormed to the phone.

Kya laughed as Lin was angrily cursing out the hotel staff, and took both of their suitcases into the bedroom. She sat at the foot of the bed. She leaned back, testing it’s softness.

'Ah... Nothing quite like the luxury of Republic City… sure beats being on a boat… what -is- Lin even mad about? This bed is plenty big enough for the both of us…'

Lin stood in the doorway. Sighed, staring at the floor.

“They’re out of extra cots. How convenient. You take this bed, since you seems to be enjoying it already. I’m going to sleep on the couch.”

Kya sat up.

“Nonsense, Lin. Look at this bed.' Kya patted the luxurious blankets that scattered the surface, as if trying to call Lin to it. 'There’s plenty of space for the both of us.”

Lin only stared at the floor. She could feel the slightest blush start to creep over her face just thinking about sleeping next to Kya. 'It -is- going to be like it was before, wasn’t it?' She sighed.

“I’m going to go get us some food. You do whatever what you want.”

She walked out of the room.

Kya decided now would be the perfect time to get a nice bath in.

 

__________________________

 

Lin returned with the promised food, throwing the hotel keys on the counter.

“I hope these noodles are okay, there aren’t very many places open at this time of night”

She went to toss the box of food to Kya, but when she turned and saw her she stopped dead in her tracks. Kya was sitting on the couch with her legs tucked under her, wearing a comfortable silk nightgown that covered just enough of her body. Her hair was let down, still just slightly damp from the bath she had taken. The way she looked up at Lin reminded her of those many years ago, on Air Temple Island, just after Tenzin broke up with her for Pema. Kya had been her only friend back then, the only one she could truly let her guard down around. They shared no secrets back then.. And she looked just as stunning as before. Lin’s face began to feel hot.

“That’s perfect, Lin, thank you.”

Lin gulped down her sudden rush of feeling, shaking her head, and walked over and handed Kya the box. She plopped down on the couch next to her.

“Why don’t you take off your uniform, Lin? It’s late. Just relax and enjoy this weekend.”

Lin sighed. She had been working pretty much nonstop since she came back from Zaofu. Her team surely could handle the cleanup. And she could use some time not having to think about it.

“Okay, Kya. Fine.”

Lin went into the room and took off her armor. Dressed in her usual white tank top and sweatpants, she returned to the room and sat next to Kya with her food. They ate in silence for a few minutes, gazing out the window at the cityscape.

“Why did you stop writing back?”

Kya’s words cut the silence like an Armadillo Lion’s claws. Lin stopped eating. 'She just dug right into that one, didn't she,' she thought.

“I.. I didn’t want you to worry too much about me. Plus I was trying to keep the Avatar safe, you can’t be mad that I had to do my job” Her words were so defensive.

“I never said I was mad, Lin," Kya replied softly.

“Well then why did you bring it up?” She snapped, “Obviously everything is fine, and we’re here now anyway. Don’t worry about things in the past.” 

Kya put her hand on Lin’s thigh reassuringly. Her touch sent a rush to Lin’s head, and her face started to get hot again.

“I just… I really missed you, Lin. I was just so worried when Korra went missing, and then I couldn’t get a hold of you anymore and I just.. I thought that maybe..”

Kya’s voice started to crack. Lin, who had still staring at the floor, finally brought her eyes up to meet Kya’s. She stopped. There were tears in Kya’s eyes, and despite having such a sorrowful look on her face her eyes were so vibrant and blue.

“I didn’t know what happened to you, okay?” Kya let tears roll down her face. “I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you, with all that was happening in the Earth Kingdom. We only knew Kuvira was getting relentless, and destroying anyone who opposed her. I was so scared, and I… I thought the worst...”

Lin grabbed Kya’s hand.

“Kya.. I never meant to hurt you by not answering your letters. I read every single one, I just… I didn’t know how to tell you anything without you worrying about me. I didn't want you to come back and be in harm's way.. But I also didn’t mean to break your heart again…”

Kya sobbed, and leaned into Lin. Lin started to feel tears in her eyes, too. To think about what would have happened to Kya if she had died during the fight.. it would have devastated her. She would have broken her heart all over again.. it would be worse than when she called off their relationship after all of those months on Air Temple Island. It was so mean to use Kya as a rebound like that, after Tenzin. And to think that Kya gave her a second chance to be friends after that, how selfish it is that she didn’t write to Kya. Guilt flooded Lin's gut once again. She embraced Kya.

“I’m so sorry, Kya. I should have just told you. It was selfish, I just didn’t want to hurt you again…”

She put her hand on the back of Kya’s head. Her hair was just as soft as she’d remembered it. Kya’s tears were starting to soak the band on Lin’s tank top. She sat up, and wiped her face. They made eye contact. The tears in her bright blue eyes made them look like they were glowing.

“I’m sorry. I think I’m going to go to bed. Please don’t sleep on the couch, Lin. It’s not good for your back and…”

“And what?” 

“… please just don’t make me sleep alone tonight.”

Lin sighed. She took Kya by the hand and followed her to bed, climbing under the covers. They both stared at each other until they fell asleep.

 

________________________

 

Early the next morning, Lin awoke to warmth on her body. The sun was peering in through the window. She sheepishly metal bent the blinds closed with a flick of her hand, and grumbled. She didn’t want to wake up yet. The warmth was still over her. 'I closed the blinds, what the hell...' She looked down, and saw Kya. Her white hair was covering part of her face, her head tucked under her shoulder. One of her arms was draped over Lin’s body. 'Oh..' Her senses were beginning to return, and all she could smell was Kya’s hair. 'It's just like...' She put her arm over her, and she felt Kya tighten her grip slightly, slowly stirring. She stared at the ceiling.

'Maybe I do still have feelings for Kya, after all..'

Lost in thought, Lin began to subconsciously trace her hand up and down Kya’s arm. Lin's eyes were closed her, basking in Kya’s body heat and embrace, the scent of her hair, the softness of her skin. The more she thought about her, the more she began to succumb to her thoughts and memories. Kya started murmuring. Lin looked down at her, and brushed the hair out of her face to welcome her.

“Mmm.. good morning, Lin” Kya mumbled quietly.

“Hi, Kya” Lin said back. For the first time in months, Lin felt like she was at peace. She felt so comfortable, gazing into the waking eyes of her closest friend, her previous lover. Kya was truly her safe place. 'Home,' she thought. She breathed deeply, still caressing the skin on Kya's shoulder.

“You’re smiling, you know.” Kya said.

“Am I?” Lin responded as though she didn't know.

“Yeah.. what are you thinking about?”

Lin stopped smiling. Her heart started racing. Kya was looking up at Lin, searching for an answer on her face. She got up onto one elbow.

“You can tell me. It’s okay, Lin”

Lin’s face started to turn red. She didn’t want to admit that she was thinking about her. About what they used to have. About how she wanted so desperately to feel love again. All she could think about at the current moment was kissing her. Returning to what they shared before.

“I… I was just…” Lin stammered. She felt like she was on fire.

“You were thinking about us, weren’t you? The past? What we used to have?”

Lin’s stomach dropped. She nodded. She felt embarrassed. She told herself she was too old to be playing around with romance anymore. But if that was true, why did her heart feel so full around Kya? Why did she have this longing? Her brows furrowed.

“You know it doesn’t have to be this way” Kya stated. She leaned into Lin. “We dont have to keep up appearances anymore. This isn't like before, we're both free to do whatever we want.”

Kya was so close. Lin felt her body weight on her chest. Her breath danced on her lips. Lin trembled. Her heart felt like it was skipping every other beat. She took her hand and tangled her fingers in Kya’s hair, studying her face. She closed her eyes, and pulled her forward. The feeling of Kya’s soft lips on hers was enough to respark the desire within her. Their kiss lingered, tongues dancing. It was only when they remembered to breathe that Lin realized she was crying.

“Lin, what’s wrong?” Kya caressed Lin’s face.

“I just missed you so much… and I guess… you could say I never stopped loving you, Kya.”

Kya smiled. She laid her head back down on Lin’s chest and wrapped an arm over her.

“I never stopped loving you, either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is NSFW


	2. Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lin and Kya get reacquainted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. Kya and Lin still remember how to love each other.

The Zhurrick wedding happens. While Lin didn’t get to sit next to Kya during the ceremony, they found each other on the dance floor before getting a few drinks. This helped loosen them up a bit and they decided to take their conversation back to their hotel room. Kya and Lin are alone on the elevator. Kya grabs Lins hand.

“What are you doing, Kya?” Lin was stiff.

“What, who is going to see us now, the hotel staff? Come on, Lin. It's fine."

They continued holding hands. They walked to their hotel room together. Sitting on the couch, they shared another bottle of wine on the couch. Kya shared stories about what happened when Lin left Air Temple Island. They were filled with so many memories.

“..that’s why Tenzin had such a hard time when you and Pema were alone after all of that,” she laughed. "He was afraid you'd destroy her."

“I really tore that place up, didn’t I?”

Kya laughed again, peering over at Lin seductively. “That wasn’t the only thing you tore up after that” she bit her bottom lip.

Lin’s face immediately turned bright red. “Kya! I..”

“Calm down, I’m kidding. Sort of. Bring that bottle over here, my glass is empty again.” Kya shook her glass at Lin.

Lin picked the bottle up, but then put it back down, frowning. “It’s empty.”

Kya whined, then stood up, stretching. “Well then…” she let her hair down. “I guess that just means it’s time for bed.” She looked over her shoulder, gazing at Lin heavy lidded. “Are you going to come and help me get my dress off or am I going to have to fight with this damn zipper again?”

Lin blushed, but then smirked. She knew exactly what was going on in Kya’s head. The wine certainly wasn’t hindering her confidence now, either. She stood up, and followed Kya into the room. Lin took her jacket off and laid it over her suitcase. Kya was taking her shoes off and put them on the other side of the room. Lin walked up to Kya and grabbed her at the waist from behind, putting her chin on her shoulder. Both of them gazed into the mirror in front of them. Kya looked surprised. 

“We still look pretty good together, don’t we?” Lin said. She planted a kiss on Kya’s shoulder that sent chills all the way down Kya’s back. Lin slowly whisked away to remove her shoes and as she turned, used the most subtle metalbending to undo Kya’s dress zipper. Unhindered, Kya’s dress fell to the floor. Giggling, Kya quickly hopped under the covers.

“You always were slick, weren’t you?”

Lin stripped down to her underwear and bra, and climbed into bed with Kya. She laid over her, propped up on one arm, and started to stroke her hands through her hair. Kya began to run her hand over Lin’s back, admiring her muscles. Despite growing in age, Lin’s body was still in perfect shape. The two were lost in each other’s eyes.

“Kya, I just wanted to say…”

“Oh, shut up, Lin. You talk too much. Just kiss me”

So she did. They locked lips hungrily, tongues fighting for control. Lin’s free hand started to trace along Kya’s body, caressing her curves and admiring her soft skin. Not much had changed, despite the many years they spent apart. Kya unhooked Lin’s bra, tossing it aside. Lin’s breasts were just as soft as she remembered. Kya rolled on top of her and began to kiss her neck and collarbone. As she did, the softest whimpers were brewing in Lin’s throat.

Kya sat up, removing her own bra. The sudden cool air made her nipples hard. Lin grinned, and placed a hand on Kya’s waist. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Kya” she whispered. Kya blushed.

Lin rolled Kya onto her back, placing one leg over her to fill the space between them. She continued kissing her, rubbing a thumb over her hardened nipple, playing into her arousal. Lin brought her leg up slightly, digging her thigh into Kya, feeling the wetness from her underwear on her thigh already. The sudden pressure caused Kya to rock against her thigh, and she let out the smallest moan. 'Eager... good' Lin thought.

Lin smirked, running her hand down Kya’s torso. Her kisses followed. Kya was squirming, her breathing already slowly turning to panting. Lin's body began travelling lower. Lin hooked her fingers around Kya’s underwear and she lifted her butt up so Lin could remove them. Returning, Lin wrapped her arms under Kya’s thighs, kissing the inner part of them. She was glistening, so ready for Lin. Kya gazed down at Lin and when they locked eyes, Lin’s eyes were full of hunger. She was about to ravish Kya, and Kya knew it. Kya bit her lip, and threw her head back when Lin’s lips wrapped around her. Her mouth was wide open, eyes clenched shut in a silent shout. She gripped the sheets tightly. Her tongue danced across her clit rhythmically. Kya started to moan when Lin took one of her hands and dragged her nails lightly up her thigh. Lin easily slipped two fingers in, pressing on Kya’s sweet spot in rhythm with her tongue. Kya's back arched, her moaning getting louder. She remembered everything that Kya loved exactly. All of her sweet spots. Everything that drove her over the edge. It was like second nature.

Kya grabbed a fistful of Lin’s silver hair and sat up on her other arm. She was practically bucking into Lin’s mouth now, panting and moaning. “Lin.. ah.. Lin.. please…” she whimpered with every thrust. She wanted to come so badly. She was practically begging.

Lin reached up with her free arm, gripping one of Kya’s breasts. Kya grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Her moans and pants became synonymous with one another. She glanced up at Kya with just her eyes as she sent her over the edge, Kya’s eyes rolled back and she shuddered. If she arched her back into Lin any more she might break it. Lin felt her fingers being squeezed hard as the orgasm rushed over Kya. Slowly she rubbed her thumb in circles over her clit, milking out her climax for as long as she could.

Eventually, her body slumped and she laid back down, panting. Lin crawled back up to meet her and gave her the most passionate kiss. Kya’s breath was still heavy, and the scent of the wine they were drinking still lingered on their breath. Lin put a leg over Kya’s body. Kya laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, it’s just you’re absolutely soaked”

“Yeah well it’s been a while.. you know pleasuring you always got me riled up..”

“Yeah.. well, it’s my turn to give you some attention now. Take those off” she pointed at Lin’s underwear.

Lin got off the bed to take them off. When she turned back around, Kya had propped herself up just slightly with more pillows. She beckoned to Lin. Lin straddled her waist and leaned in for a kiss. Looking down over Kya, she started to scoot her body up, gripping the headboard of the bed for support. Lin smirked, Kya always did like watching Lin. The way her face changed as she rode closer to climaxing… she missed it. Kya gripped Lin's waist and pulled her up to meet her face. Lin was so ready, the scent of her sweet sex filled Kya's nose. Slowly, she wrapped her mouth around her.

Lin’s body immediately rocked against Kya’s mouth, gripping the head board for support. As she got closer she leaned back and put her hands on the bed, one beside each of Kya’s hips, her arms supporting her.

“K- uh, KYA!!” She proclaimed as Kya sent her soaring. She let out a low growl when her arms couldn't support her body weight anymore and she sat back up, again in the straddling position she was in before. She steadied her self by putting her arms on Kya's shoulders. Lin was panting, her forehead toughing Kya's. She looked down at Kya's body, glistening with a mixture of sweat and Lin's fluids.

She lazily rolled off, and laid next to Kya, side spooning her again. She closed her eyes, and whispered, “I love you, Kya.”

“I love you too, Lin.”

But they didn’t go to sleep. No, that was just the beginning of their rekindled love. Neither of them got much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok that’s Part 1. Fluff, Kyalin. Vulnerable Lin. Part 2 will be after the wedding. I’ll post it soon. Tell me what you think.


End file.
